


Reencarnación

by Lila_Negra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU escolar, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Reencarnación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: Llegan dos estudiantes nuevos a la clase de Eren que le generan sentimientos confusos. ¿A quiénes le hacen acordar? ¿Qué es esto que le inunda el pecho? Drabble.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Reencarnación

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EreBell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreBell/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : SnK y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los tomo prestados para rendirle culto.  
>  **Advertencias** : AU de reencarnación. Tiene en cuenta los acontecimientos del universo canon hasta el capítulo 128 del manga. Es un drabble, no tendrá continuación ni nada. No hay ships explícitas pero se sugiere un posible EreRiren.  
>  **Dedicatoria** : escribí esto a pedido de **EreBell** por su cumpleaños. Ella me ha ayudado mucho, de forma desinteresada, en los temas más variados, me hace portadas, me edita videos… le estoy muy muy agradecida y por eso decidí escribir sobre el tema que ella quisiera. También escribe fics, les recomiendo que visiten su usuario. Asimismo, le agradezco a **Jazmín Negro** por ayudarme con la primera lectura.

Eren se apoyaba negligentemente sobre su brazo derecho, observando en el otro extremo del aula a los dos estudiantes nuevos que habían ingresado a su clase. Uno era bajo y con cara de pocos amigos y la otra era una muchacha alta de anteojos, con una sonrisa contagiosa y una voz que se prestaba al griterío. No los había visto en su vida y sin embargo… ¿qué era ese extraño sentimiento que le generaban?

Sobre todo el pequeño. Desde que habían empezado las clases, hacía un par de semanas, no paraba de aparecer en sus sueños. ¿Pero qué diablos? Nunca los recordaba del todo pero sabía que era él. Con rasgos tal vez más duros, quizás con otra edad, con un extraño traje negro o con vendas… pero era él. Se despertaba sudando, incómodo pero también con un dejo de nostalgia.

Ahora, lo contemplaba largamente allí sentado en su banco y podía pensar en que tenía cierto atractivo. A pesar de su comportamiento hosco y su dificultad para trabar conversación, había algo de nobleza en su porte, algún gesto indescifrable que le hacía pensar en un veterano de guerra, en una persona taciturna pero valiente. ¿Tal vez simplemente se estaba enamorando de ese chico, así, a la distancia, solo porque era nuevo y muy serio?

No, era otra cosa. O podía ser eso pero además había otra cosa. Un oscuro monstruo asomando en el borde de su corazón. Le despertaban algo relacionado con el amor pero no era el amor: no hay afecto que pueda ser tan pesado, tan angustiante. El vértigo que solo puede ofrecer el vacío más absoluto.

Todas sus reflexiones se paralizaron cuando identificó que aquel chico se le acercaba por fin. Caminaba directamente hacia él, con la mirada fija. Como siempre, de su expresión no podía deducirse otra cosa que algo de desprecio por el mundo.

—Buenos días. Soy Levi, el nuevo.

—Ah--¡sí! Yo soy Eren, mucho gusto.

—Me dijeron que te podíamos pedir el cuaderno del año pasado, para ponernos al día. Vieron contenidos diferentes a los de nuestra escuela y nos está costando adaptarnos —explicó, veloz y sin dar mucho lugar a las preguntas.

—Ah, bueno… deben de haberte tendido una broma. Yo soy mal estudiante, todos lo saben… apenas si aprobé el último año. Mi cuaderno no te será de mucha ayuda, lo siento. 

—Ya veo.

La conversación había terminado pero Levi permaneció allí, en silencio. Luego de un rato, soltó lo que ambos pensaban.

—¿No nos conocemos de algún lado?

Eren se hundió en aquellos ojos grises, fríos. Se apresuró a responder.

—No. No nos conocemos, ni me suena tu nombre.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros y se marchó por donde vino. Le hizo una seña a su amiga, indicándole que la operación había fracasado. Eren no había podido ayudarles. No había resuelto su problema.

De pronto, reconoció cuál era el sentimiento que lo invadía desde la primera vez que entraron en el salón. No sabía a qué se debía, cuál podía ser el origen de semejante demonio, pero estaba allí, despatarrándose cada vez con más holgura a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo.

La culpa.

*** * ***


End file.
